Terror
by Golden Immortality
Summary: Two doctors. Two spies. One very scary night. What will happen and who will survive?
1. What They Believe

**A/N:** I know I haven't updated Struggle and Crazy In Love, but I wanted to do a scary story for halloween. So here it is and tell me what you think about it.

Characters

Robin Scorpio

Patrick Drake

Anna Devane

Robert Scorpio

It's October, the scariest month of the year. Robin wants to take Patrick's mind off of the fact that he gets his HIV results in three months, and she wants to spend some time with her parents before they disappear to parts unknown again. So, she sets up a trip for all four of them to spend a night in a haunted castle. Is this such a good idea?

Chapter One

It was a slow afternoon at the hospital, after a hectic morning from a three car accident. Robin saw Patrick standing at the nurses' desk, going over a patient's chart. She smiled, thinking this was the perfect time to bring it up. She put her hand in her pocket and felt the brochure as she walked up to him.

"Hello," she said standing next to him, looking over his shoulder. Not really his shoulder since he's so tall, but anyway.

Patrick nodded his hello, keeping his eyes glued to the chart. But he wasn't able to concentrate any longer with Robin watching his every move. Patrick set the chart down, "Is there something you want?"

"What are you doing this weekend?" Robin asked, smiling.

"Why?" Patrick questioned turning around and returning her smile.

"Because..." Robin started, her smiling growing, "I planned a trip for us."

"Really?" Patrick said, a hint of curiosity in his eyes and walked over to the waiting area.

Robin followed him. "Actually, it's not just us," Robin admitted and then hurriedly finished when Patrick's eyebrow went up, "I'm going to invite my parents, too." He didn't say anything, so she continued, "Before you say no, just let me tell you about it."

"Go ahead," Patrick replied.

Robin sat down and Patrick followed suit. "Muncaster Castle," Robin explained and laughed when she saw his reaction. She took a brochure out of her lab coat and handed it to him, "Here, it's really interesting."

Patrick took it and began to read aloud, "Muncaster Castle is a genuine treasure trove of art and antiques. Its Great Hall, Octagonal Library and elegant Dining Room are all windows on a grand past. But Muncaster's wild history reveals a flipside to life in a stately home. The castle evolved from the Pele Tower, built to repel marauding Scots. Those who stay here say it is haunted by ghosts, including the legendary Tom Fool." He looked up and stared at her.

"Doesn't sound interesting and creepy?" Robin asked enthusiastically.

"You think staying in a 'haunted' castle is interesting and fun," Patrick said with a laugh, "I don't think so." With that, he stood up and started to walk away.

"Are you saying you're scared?" Robin questioned standing up and stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm a lot of things, but scared is not one them," Patrick smirked turning around and crossing his arms.

"Good, be ready early tomorrow," Robin stated and walked off with a satisfied smile, leaving him speechless.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robert Scorpio sat a table in Kelly's, looking at the brochure his daughter had sent him. _What was this?_ he thought, _Why am I reading about Muncaster Castle?_ The door opened, and he looked up and saw his ex-wife, Anna Devane, walk in. She saw him and heaved a sigh.

"What are you doing here?" Anna questioned walking over to the table.

"My daughter asked me to lunch, she wanted to talk to me," Robert explained folding his hands on the table and smiling.

"That's not possible, because Robin asked me to lunch," Anna corrected.

"Why is impossible, maybe she wants to talk to both of us, or..." Robert started and then leaned forward to finish, "maybe she's setting us up."

Anna laughed, and pulled out a chair and sat down, "Why would she do a crazy thing like that?" Her eyes then wandered down to the table and landed on the brochure. Her eyes widened, "What are you doing with that?"

Robert followed her gaze and picked up the brochure, "This? Robin gave it to me."

Anna reached into her purse and pulled out the same brochure, "Me too." They stared at each other and the brochures, wondering what their daughter was up to. Just then, Robin came into Kelly's.

"Sorry I'm late, I was with a patient," Robin explained coming over to the table then stopped when she saw them staring, "What's wrong?"

"Robin, what's with sudden interest in castles?" Anna approached the subject carefully, holding the brochure up to her daughter.

"Oh, you got them, I was kind of worried you didn't," Robin breathed a sigh of relief and then explained when she got confused looks from her parents, "How would you like to go there?"

"Is this a joke, sweetheart?" Robert laughed.

Robin pulled up a chair and sat down. "Noo, it's just that I want to spend time with you guys and I want to take Patrick's mind off his HIV test results," she said.

"You want to spend time with us while being scared out of your mind," Robert questioned with a smile.

"Robert, stop it," Anna warned then turned to Robin, putting a hand on her arm, "It sounds like fun, count me in." Robin smiled and then looked to her father.

"Oh, alright, besides someone has to protect the two of you when you get scared," Robert replied. Robin and Anna both stared at him with amused smiles on their faces.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patrick stood at the sink, scrubbing up for surgery. His mind kept wandering to the trip and the castle. Was it really haunted? Was it all a crock? He shook his head and tried to get his mind back to the surgery he was preparing for. Patrick was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear Epiphany come in and start scrubbing up at the sink next to him.

Patrick turned to her and decided to ask her question, "Do you believe in ghosts?"

Epiphany looked taken back. "Where is this coming from?" she questioned, staring at him.

"Well, Robin planned this trip for us and her parents to spend a night in haunted castle," Patrick explained.

"And what's the problem?" Epiphany prodded.

"Well, when I was younger, my friends and I would always joke about scary movies and scare unsuspecting people, but now actually going into a haunted castle, it's got me a little freaked out," Patrick admitted turning off the water and grabbing a towel.

"I'll tell you what. You go and have fun with Robin and leave us with some peace and quiet for once," Epiphany stated.

Patrick looked at her and then laughed as he backed out of the room. _She's right,_ he thought, _I will enjoy this time with Robin._

**A/N:** What did you think? Review, please.


	2. Muncaster Castle

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews! So you all know, Muncaster Castle is real place, but I probably will make up a few things about it. If you want to see more about it, here's the website: _http/ the next chapter. Enjoy._

Chapter Two

"Dad, I think you were supposed to turn right at that gas station," Robin pointed out. They had arrived in England earlier that day and had rented a car from the airport to take them to the castle. Robin sat in the back next to Patrick, looking at the directions on the back of the brochure.

"I know where I'm going, luv," Robert assured insisting that he had memorized the directions.

"Robert, give it up, you don't know where you're going," Anna insisted.

"Mom's right," Robin agreed, "Maybe we should turn around and--" She stopped mid-sentence as they had turned on to a side road, and looked out the window. Robin gasped.

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked worriedly, as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Did you see that?" Robin asked him, staring out the window for a few more seconds before turning to face him. Patrick narrowed his eyes as he shook his head. Anna turned around in her seat to look at her daughter, and Robert looked at Robin through rearview mirror. "I just saw a ghostly white figure standing on the side of the road."

"Robin, luv, I think you're taking this haunted castle thing a little to far," Robert laughed turning his eyes back to the road.

"No, I'm not," Robin insisted, "I saw something out there."

Patrick kept his hand on her shoulder. He was about to say something when the car screeched to halt. They all jerked forward, and Robin grabbed Patrick's hand. Robin, Patrick, Anna, and Robert all stared out the windshield as they watched a eerily white figure cross the street in front of the car.

"What the hell was that?" Robert whispered fiercely as the figure reached the other side of the street and disappeared.

"I told you," Robin whispered her voice shaking slightly, "That was the thing I saw."

Patrick put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. "Sorry I didn't believe you," he whispered in her ear and kissed the side of her head. The car got moving again and they were silent for the rest of the ride.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muncaster Castle finally came into view. It was huge! The castle sat on a slight hill and was almost surrounded by trees. The car approached the old iron gate, and began to wonder how they were going to get in, since there didn't seem to be anybody there to open the gate. Then, something caught Robin's eye over near the end of the gate.

She turned and looked, and brought her hand to her mouth as a gasp escaped her lips. Everybody turned to look at her, but she couldn't say anything. Robin just brought her arm and pointed out the window. Anna, Robert, and Patrick followed her finger to see the same white figure standing next to the gate.

It stood there, staring back at them. Then, _"Muhahahahahah!"_ Anna gripped her seat, and Robert unconsiciously grabbed her hand. Robin opened her mouth to scream, but all that happened was that she sucked in air. Patrick pulled her even closer to him. The figure rose its' arm and the gate began to open. _"Muhahahahahahah!"_

All of sudden, Robert started laughing. They all turned to stare at him, wondering what was so funny. "What is so funny?" Anna questioned pulling her hand away and crossing her arms.

"I'm just laughing so that that thing doesn't see fear," Robert explained and then continued to explain when they kept staring, "It's not so scary if you laugh with it."

"Robert, that is most ridicules thing I have ever heard," Anna said.

Robert was about to say something when Robin broke in, wanting to avoid an agruement. "We should just go in," she replied looking at the gate. The white figure had disappeared.

"You still want to go? After what happened?" Patrick asked snapped his head around to look at her.

"Yes, of course I do," Robin insisted then she smiled, "Why? Is Dr Drake scared?"

"I'm not scared," Patrick said laughing a little bit.

"Alright, let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin, Anna, Patrick, and Robert walked up the stairs to the front door of the castle, listening to their footsteps. They reached the door and stood there. Stood there staring at the door. Then Robin stepped forward and rang the bell. It was a creepy sounding doorbell, sending shivers down their spines.

After a while, the door opened creekily and slowly. A young blonde woman stood on the other side, smiling. "Welcome to Muncaster Castle. I'm Linda Collins. Please, come in," she said. They stepped inside and the door slammed behind them, causing them all to jump.

"So, where will we be staying?" Anna asked clapping her hands together.

"Actually, you won't be staying in a room," Linda corrected still smiling.

"I don't understand, I thought--" Robin began.

"Excuse my wife, she needs to learn to explain thoroughly," a voice said and then a man stepped out of the shadows, "Name's Mathew. Instead of the original plans, you're going to do a little ghost hunting."

Everybody stopped.

Linda and Matt exchanged smiles. Linda clarified, "First, we will blindfold all of you and take each one of you to a separate part of the castle," Anna covered her mouth, Robert's mouth dropped opened, and Patrick gripped Robin's hand, "You will find history of the room in there, along with one lit candle and an index card. You will hold the candle and read the card, opening the ghost portal."

Matt went around and started to blindfold them, "When you finish, you may find each other and report back here for your next task." He put the blindfold over Robin's eyes. As he tied it, Patrick brought her hand up and kissed the back of it. Robin turned her hand around and caressed his cheek, and he could feel her hand shake a little bit.

When they were blindfolded, Linda spoke again, "I'm giving you all a flashlight and a radio to contact one another." As they were all given the two items, Linda and Matt stood back and spoke in unison.

"Good luck."

**A/N:** How was it? Good? Scary? Review please.


	3. Separated!

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy.

Chapter Three

**6:00 p.m.-- Tapestry Room**

Patrick pulled the blindfold down around his neck, and took a look at his surroundings. As he walked around the room, he saw the flicker of the candle. Patrick went over to it and picked up the paper that held the history of the room.

He shined the flashlight on the paper and began to read, "This rather odd bedroom, with its' huge fireplace and 17th century flemish wall hangings has a built a reputation as one of the most haunted rooms in the kingdom. Family guests refused to stay a second night in the room, and now only visitors on 'ghost hunts' who are brave enough to face a vigil in the room stay for the night."

Patrick set the paper down and glanced around the room again. "Great. The best neurosurgeon in the most haunted room in the castle," he muttered, "Robin, you better be worth this."

**The Tower**

Anna reached up behind her and untied the blindfold. She turned on the flashlight and began to walk around the room. There was a small window set into one of the walls and below it was a small circular table holding a candle. Anna walked over to it, and saw that the sun was beginning to set. She looked out the window more and jumped a little bit when she saw what was next to the window. It was a statue of a lion with wings spread out behind it and its' mouth was open, revealing two large fangs. The delicate statue looked harmless in the light, but could terrify anyone in the dark.

She then stood back and began to read the history of the room, "The tower, with its' intriguing fixtures, is one of the haunted rooms in the castle. It is the home of a young girl who was thrown out the window to her death. Visitors have yet to see her, but some say the room is really cold, even in the warmest of weather."

Anna put the paper down and looked around the room. "Well, this is going to fun."

**The Library**

Robin took a deep breath and undid her blindfold. She flashed her flashlight all around the room, and saw millions of books. Hardcovered. Paperback. All kinds of books lined the shelves that covered two of the three walls. One wall had two giant windows, looking out at the landscape. A big, oak desk sat in between the two windows, and three tables sat in the center of the room for reading and writing.

She walked to one of the tables where she saw the candle and read aloud, "The forty foot high octagonal galleried library is home to over 6,000 books and much more besides. Until the 1780's, this was the original kitchen built to provide food to the Great Hall next door."

Robin digested the information and walked over to one of the shelves. She reached her hand out and touched the old, dusty, cracked bindings of the books. "These are so amazing," Robin whispered.

**The Dining Room**

Robert pulled off his blindfold and tossed it to the floor. He looked around the room as he walked, but he stopped when he walked into a table. Robert flashed the light on to it and realized it was a fancy dining table. Then he saw the candle and the paper holding the history of the room. He picked it up and read it.

"A sumptuous room, designed for entertaining in style, with its' leather and gold wall coverings beautifully lit paintings and gleaming silver. Weddings, anniversaries and other celebratory dinners were regularly hosted here."

He glanced around the room again. "Hmmm, this would be a nice place for Robin and Patrick to have their wedding reception," Robert smiled to himself.

**6:10 p.m.**

_Ghosts and humans alike_

_Release them so I can see_

_The creatures that walk the night_

Patrick set the card and candle down. "Okay, that's done," he said to himself. He picked the flashlight back up and walked around the room. With every step, he confidence was boosting or so he thought.

Suddenly, a crashing sound came from behind him. Patrick quickly turned around, "What was that?" He moved the flashlight around, trying to find trhe source of the noise. Then he found it. A lamp had fallen off the table and completely shattered. The wind whistled through the room and suddenly, the harp in the corner began to play.

Patrick jumped around to face it, but no one was playing it. Soon, he began to feel very cold and a few seconds later, the blindfold around his neck began to tighten and pull him backward. Patrick clawed at the blindfold, trying to pull it off, while trying to stay upright. He then finally managed to untie it and throw it to the floor. He rubbed his neck where the fabric had pinched his skin. His heart was still pounding when he heard his radio crackle.

He heard his name and took the radio from his belt. "Robin?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Robin?"

She heard Patrick say her name over the radio. She took it out and spoke into it, "Did you finish the incantation?"

"Yeah, and almost got killed in the process," Patrick answered.

"What happened?" Robin asked, worriedly.

"Something tried to choke me with the blindfold," he explained. There was a pause before he spoke again. "You know the more I think about it, the more I think your father tried to kill me. I told you he didn't like me."

Robin laughed, and before she could speak, someone else spoke on the radio. "No, if I wanted to kill you, I'd think of a much better way to do the job." Robin laughed harder.

"Robert, stop teasing the young man," Anna said over the radio.

"Anyway, stop the complaining Drake and lets find each other," Robert replied.

**6:30 p.m.**

Anna walked down the stairs from the tower. She had lost count of how many flights she had went down, but of all those flights, she passed only one window. Another window was coming up, though. She approached the window and saw that the sun had completely vanished. The sky was just a vast darkness, swallowing everything in its' path. Anna continued down as the stairs winded around a corner, the stairs creaking with every step.

Robin finally found the door in the large library, but something happened when she tried to open it. It didn't budge. She pulled it a little harder, but it still didn't move. The door was locked. Robin was locked in. Her fear started to, slowly, creep its' way out. She didn't want to be in here anymore. Taking a deep breath, Robin stepped back a couple of steps and than ran at the door. Nothing happened. She whined. Suddenly, she felt something brush her arm and she jumped. She turned to see what it was, but nothing was there. Robin turned back around slowly and stopped when she saw the door opened. "Oh my god," she whispered.

Anna heaved a sigh of relief as she saw the door at the end of the stairs. As she reached the door, she saw something white disappear up the stairs out of the corner of her eye, "What was that?" She saw nothing when she turned around, and so she continued through the door. The hallway stretched out in front of her, covered in blackness. And so Anna walked on.

Robin didn't stop to think how the door got open and ran out into the hallway. Then she stopped as she heard footsteps. She flashed her flashlight around as she tried to control her breathing and her heart beat. Her hand rested on her radio, wanting so badly to hear Patrick's voice but afraid to make a sound. Robin walked backwards, too afraid to turn around. The footsteps continued.

Anna walked forward carefully, trying to find the source of the footsteps. The footsteps didn't stop. She turned around and started to walk backwards, flashing the flashlight around in case she missed something. Suddenly, Anna crashed into something behind her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Robin jumped around, her heart in her throat, to see what she bumped into. Her flashlight flashed on her mother's face. "Mom?!" Robin exclaimed and threw her arms around her.

"Robin?!" Anna also exclaimed, returning Robin's fierce hug. Two together, two separated.

**6:45 p.m.**

"What's with all the screaming?" Robert asked into the radio as he navigated the dark hall.

"Oh, mom and I just scared the crap out of each other," Robin answered smiling at her mother, "No big deal." They had started down the hall again.

"Well, I don't blame you. A lot of creepy stuff have been happening around here," Robert replied, "And it doesn't help to have Drake breathing so damn heavy into the radio."

"Patrick? Is he okay?" Robin asked worriedly.

"He's probably fine. I haven't heard from him though," Robert told her.

"Oh my god," Robin whispered and she looked at her mother with fear in her eyes. Anna put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Okay, um, where are you?"

"Right behind you," Robert simply said.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Robert smiled and laughed. Anna walked over to him. "Don't you ever do that again?" Anna yelled at him while hitting his arm. Robin watched her parents' interaction with amusement. Then she remembered Patrick.

"We have to find Patrick," Robin said and rushed off. Anna and Robert stopped bickering, and since Robin already ran off, they had no choice but to follow.

**7:00 p.m.**

"Patrick!" Robin called running down the hallways. She had run down a set of stairs and she could hear her parents behind her. She wasn't stopping. Robin wanted, needed, to see Patrick...hear him. "Patrick!"

Suddenly, a door opened ahead of her. She slowed to walk, her heart suddenly beating faster in her chest. Her parents caught up with her, and Anna put her arm around her daughter's shoulders. Robert walked ahead of them...

**A/N:** Are you scared? Please review. Please?


	4. The Tapestry Room

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy.

Chapter Four

Robin gripped her mother's hand, her heart still pounding, and Anna squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "Maybe I we're lucky it will take him and leave us," Anna tried to comfort her daughter. Robin smiled a little bit, but she was still terrified. Terrified for herself. Terrified for her parents. And terrified for Patrick. _Please be okay,_ Robin prayed.

Meanwhile, Robert had gotten closer to the door. Nothing else had happened or come out. But still, something was telling him that something was there. Then...something moved. Robin screamed. Robert launched himself at it and grabbed it. They struggled for a couple of minutes, and then Robin heard a familiar voice.

"Let go, it's me!"

A rush of relief washed over Robin. "Patrick!" she called to him. Robert realized who it was and let him go. Robin rushed to him. He wrapped his arms around her as she approached. "I was so worried about you," she whispered as she held him.

"I'm okay," he told her, holding her tight. Then their lips met in a sweet but sensual kiss. But they were interrupted.

"Well, if drama theatre is over, I think it's time to get back," Robert interrupted.

"Robert, let them have their moment together," Anna told him, walking forward.

"I'm just being a concerned father," Robert argued, "I don't want to see my daughter having sex with a man right in front of me."

"Robert, that's absurd," Anna replied.

"Yeah. First of all," Robin explained, "I'm a grown woman who can make her decisions. Second of all, what Patrick and I do is none of your business."

"Not if I make it my business," Robert said.

"Okay, end of discussion," Robin replied, "Let's get moving, shall we?" She took Patrick's hand and walked off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You made it," Linda smiled as they came back to the meetin place, "Most families get lost and we have to go find them." She laughed.

They all gave a nervous laugh. "Or they just die," Patrick whispered to Robin. Robin laughed more than she intended, and she hit him in the stomach.

"Now that we know that you survived, it's time to give you your next task," Matt started and then looked at this wife.

"Your next task, you will be together, " Everybody sighed in relief, "You will go back to one of the rooms you already have visited, and you will look for supernatural beings," Linda finished.

"You've got to be kidding," Patrick replied.

"No, we're not," Matt smiled, "You'll go back to the to the tapestry room with these." He held up two strange instruments.

Linda took the one that was basically a pendant on a piece of string. "This is very simple. You just hold it up and if it spins counterclockwise, you have visitors," she explained.

Robin shuddered.

Matt held up the next one, which looked like a thermonter. "This one is pretty simple too. It tells you how cold it is in the room, the more downward it goes the more activity in that room." They handed the instruments to the two men in the group.

They stood back and said in unison, "Good luck."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7:25 p.m.**

"Do you know what you're doing, Robert?" Anna questioned him as they walked to the tapestry room. Robert held the thermonter, looking at it curiously and like he didn't know how it worked. They stopped in front of the room.

"I know what I'm doing," Robert insisted as he held in upside down.

Robin giggled. "Dad," she flipped it around in his hands, "It's not that complicated." She continued to giggle and Anna and Patrick couldn't suppress their smiles either. Growing serious, she flashes her flashlight. "Is this it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that's it," Patrick confirmed some what nervously.

"Patrick, the thing is spinning," Robin pointed out looking at the crystal. Everybody's eyes landed on it. "Which way is it going?"

Patrick looked down at it and gulped. Then he finally managed to speak, "Counterclockwise." It seemed like all the air was sucked out of the room. Despite their better judgement, they went in.

Robin looked around as they walked in. "This isn't so bad," she said trying to be brave.

"That's how it starts," Patrick whispered looking around the room. Then something crashed in the room and everybody jumped. "What was that?" he questioned trying to choke down his rising terror.

"I think it came from over here," Anna replied walking toward one corner of the room. Robin followed with the men bringing up the rear. "There's nothing here," Anna observed.

"Yes, I think we can all see that," Robert said sarcastically.

"I'm going to slap you," Anna warned him.

"Did you hear that?" Robin asked, interrupting the argument. It was silent for a few minutes, listening for what Robin had heard. Then they heard it.

_"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"_

Chills ran down their spines. "I don't know how much more I can take," Patrick told everybody, gripping Robin's hand. Then Robin screamed and it scared everybody. "What?" he asked her.

Robin had her hands over mouth and she started back away from the corner, "Something was just behind me, I felt warm breath on the back of my neck, and none of you were behind me." Fear was evident in her eyes. Patrick went to her and put his arms around her.

"Okay, maybe we should--" Robert stopped when he heard music start to play. He looked over and the strings of the harp were moving, but nobody was playing it. "Why is that thing playing but nobody is there?"

Robin pulled out of Patrick's embrace. "Which way is it spinning?"

Patrick held it up, "Counterclockwise again." He shuddered.

Robin and Anna screamed. "Something just touched me!" they both exclaimed in unison.

"I need to get out of this room," Robin announced and ran from the room. The others close behind her.

**A/N:** Scared? Muhahahahahahahaha! Good.


	5. End?

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews! Oh, when you read the bold words, imagine a creepy voice saying it. This is the last chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter Five

"Now, you have all witnessed spiritual activities," Matt began, "You will witness more activities in your next task. You will all be separated again, in a new and strange part of the castle. All of you will come together and perform your cleansing ceremony. This ceremony will enable you to close the portal and leave without spirits following you. You _all_ have to do it, one can't sit out."

"I"m going to give you two more tools to use," Linda added, "First, are the Dousing Rods. You hold them parallel to each othe and when they cross, there is spirit activity in that area," She handed the two rods to Robin, "Second, is the infrared camera. It will allow you to see spirits, using colors." She handed the camera to Anna.

Then they started to blindfold them. Patrick held on to Robin's hand. Matt put the blindfold on Robin and she squeezed Patrick's hand, suddenly fearing that something was going to happen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8:05p.m.---The family begins their hunt for more spiritual activities. Alone.**

**Torture Chamber**

Patrick looked around the room, wondering where he was. It was a circular room with nothing in it except one contraption in the middle of the room. He walked over to it and saw that it was some kind of torture device. Patrick shuddered at the thought of the torturing. Suddenly, a chill went down his spine as something brushed passed him. Patrick spun around and saw...nothing. Then he froze as he began to hear soft voices.

"Who's there?" Patrick called out. Silence. Then the voices started up again. He couldn't make out what was being said, the words were jumbled together. Patrick called again, and again it was silent then the voices started up again.

He began to walk around the room, searching for where the voices were coming from. Patrick reached one area of the room and it was freezing, and the voices seemed louder over here. Cautiously, Patrick held up the pendant. He gulped. It was spinning counterclockwise.

Then he heard one unmistakable word come from one of the voices. Robin.

**North Bedroom**

Robert walked around the room, keeping his eyes down on the thermonter. Before he knew it, he had bumped into the bed, fell on it, and bounced up and off the bed to land on the side.

He sat up and shook his head, "Well, I'm definitely not doing that again." Robert got back up and it was then that he heard heavy breathing over the radio. "Drake, stop breathing like that or I will find you and give you something to breathe heavy about," Robert warned Patrick.

"Well, it's kind of hard to control your breathing when some strange voice just said Robin's name," Patrick snapped back.

"What do you mean?" Robert asked, now concerned about Robin.

"Exactly what I said. I don't know if it means she's in trouble or it's going after her. I don't know," Patrick admitted letting fear enter his voice.

"Have you called her?" Robert asked again.

"No, I stood here wondering if I could have saved these poor souls," Patrick said sarcastically, "Of course I called her!"

"You don't have to sound so grouchy about it," Robert replied, "What did she say?"

"She didn't answer," Patrick answered.

**Boiler Room**

Anna heard the two men arguing over the radio, and just ignored as she walked around the small room. But now she's a little concerned of why Robin didn't answer. The room was quiet and she didn't see anything in the camera, so she decided to call Robin.

"Robin?"

Silence.

"Robin!"

Anna didn't get to hear if her daughter had answered or not, because something had slammed shut, violently, in the room. "Okay. what. was. that." She looked through the camera, not knowing what she was looking for. Then...she saw it.

It was yellow and orange, shaped like a person, standing next to the boiler. Anna froze. It was standing still, but then it looked like it started swaying as if moving. "Oh my god," she whispered.

"What's wrong?" Robert asked, and she could hear the faint sound of laughter in his voice.

"Are you laughing?" Anna accused.

"Now, why would you say that?" Robert tried to stifle his laughter.

"Robert, I swear, if you don't---" Anna started.

"Do either of you two care that we can't contact Robin?" Patrick interrupted.

**Basement**

Robin walked through the basement, not knowing how many hallways she had walked down. She held the dousing rods in front of her, her hands shaking. It seem that the farther she walked, the more the rods would pull together. Now, they were just barely crossing. Robin took a deep, shaky breath and continued on. She didn't know if she was going the right way, it was too dark even with the flashlight she had tied around her waist with the blindfold. Then, the rods went from barely crossing to completely crossing. Robin's breath caught. She quickly put both rods in one hand and grabbed for the radio, her hands shaking more and her heart pounding.

"Mom!...Dad!...Patrick!" Her voice showed her panic and fear.

She waited for an answer. Nothing came, not even a crackle of static. Robin became even more scared. She felt like she was going to cry. Then a rush of wind blew by, even though there was no windows, and she felt like somebody was watching her. Robin let out a small wail, and the first tear made its' journey down her cheek. She leaned up against the wall and slid down it. She wanted her parents. She wanted Patrick. Robin brought knees up and hugged them, burying her face in her knees and sobbing.

**8:25 p.m.--- Robert, Anna, and Patrick try frantically to contact Robin.**

"Was anybody able to talk to her?" Patrick asked Anna and Robert hopefully, but knew deep down that they hadn't been able to contact Robin. And he was right, he saw it written on their faces. "Did you look for her?"

"Yep, and no sign of her," Robert answered.

"I think he knows there was no sign of her, considering that she's not with us," Anna told him.

"Well, at least, I looked for our daughter. You were probably too scared to look," Robert said. Anna hit him on the chest, and that started a slap fight between them.

Patrick rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "Next time I work alone," he muttered.

A few minutes later, they had reached the end of the hall and they stood staring a large, oak door. "What do think is down there?" Anna whispered.

"What if Robin is down there?" Patrick whispered back. They all took a deep breath and started down the stairs, Robert in the lead. As they walked, Patrick tried to contact Robin again. "Robin? Can you hear me? Please answer!" Nothing. Not even static, but the further they went down, they began to hear static over the radio.

Then, they reached the floor. Anna, who had been looking through the camera, gasped. The men turned to see what she had seen.

**9:00 p.m.--- Robin fears she is not alone.**

Robin still sat against the wall, head on her knees, but her sobs had quieted. Now, she just sat there, sniffling. She picked her head up and wiped her eyes. Robin took a deep, shuddering breath and looked around. She saw the dousing rods on the floor where she had dropped them. Even on the floor, the rods were still crossing. Robin looked away quickly, but she couldn't escape the sudden chill in the hall. She wanted so badly to hear Patrick's voice, to tell her everything's okay. Robin got her radio, but it still didn't work. Then static from the radio caused her to jump like a kangaroo. "Patrick?"

Patrick stopped when he heard something over the radio. It was full of static, but he was sure that he heard a small, faint voice say something. And it most definitly sounded like his name. "I think she just tried to contact us."

"Are sure it was her?" Anna asked joy mixed with concern.

"I'm pretty certain it was," Patrick said and he started jogging down the hall, talking into the radio, "Robin? It's me, talk to me baby!"

Robin heard a staticy voice over the radio and her heart jumped, knowing that it was Patrick talking to her. She scrambled to her feet, and looked in both directions for him. Then she spoke into the radio. "Patrick!"

"Robin!" She heard his voice, but it didn't come from the radio. A minute later, Robin saw his figure and new tears sprung to her eyes as she ran to him. He caught her in his arms and spun her around. "I thought something happened to you," Patrick admitted.

Robin held him tighter and whispered into his shoulder, "I was so scared." Tears continued to pour down her face as her parents came toward them. Patrick let her go, and she ran to them, too. After a few minutes, Robin was able to pull herself together and that's when she saw her mother staring straight into the camera. "What is it?"

"They're everywhere," Anna managed to get out. Robert, Robin, and Patrick looked at her curiously, and she held out the camera for them to look. They all looked in, and they saw figures in warm colors in an almost full circle around them. Robin began gasping, almost like she was hyperventilating.

Patrick took her shoulders and tried to keep her calm, even though he wasn't calm himself, "Everything's going to be okay. We just have to do the cleansing ceremony and it will all be over."

"No!" Robin exclaimed turning to face all of them, "I can't stay in this castle another minute!"

**9:15 p.m.--- Robin refuses to do the cleansing ceremony, but they can't do it without her.**

"Robin, luv, we can't leave unless we do this ceremony," Robert informed her.

"I don't care, I want to get out of here!" Robin finalized and started to walk away, passing through a cold spot. She stopped when she felt it, whined, and covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming, but that didn't stop her from whining. Robin began rocking her body, and Anna went over to her daughter, hugging her while Robin buried her head in Anna's shoulder.

"Set everything up. We'll do the ceremony here," Anna ordered Robert and Patrick. Then she spoke softly to Robin, "It's okay, honey, it's all going to be over soon." Patrick watched Robin worriedly for a minute before helping Robin's father. They set four candles out in a square and lit them. Robert and Patrick stood in the center, and Anna walked with Robin to the middle, Robin still clutching her mother. They began the ceremony.

_"There are spirits here_

_Yes, we have seen and heard them clear."_

Robin moved out of Anna's embrace, but still held her hand. Now, they all read their own verse, and blow out one candle each. Patrick started.

_"I have witnessed encounters of the dead_

_Both serene and terrifying._

_Now I wish, for these spirits_

_To go back to where they've come."_

He blew out a candle. Anna went next.

_"The dead, I now see,_

_Have problems with our world._

_But, please, let us leave in peace."_

She blew out the next candle. Robert spoke next.

_"Let the spirits go back_

_And let us leave without them."_

He blew out the third candle. Finally, Robin went, with a shaky voice.

_"With this experience in my head_

_Let the spirits be put to bed."_

Robin finished and blew the last candle. They heard what sounded like a big, heavy door slam shut, causing them all to jump. Then it was silent. It was over. They were free.

**The End**

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed the story. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
